Sa vie parfaite
by Milk40
Summary: "Les gens essayent de détruire ceux dont ils sont jaloux, mais j'ai failli détruire ma propre vie." Isabella Swan a envié et détesté la vie parfaite de Rosalie Hale pendant des années. Quand elles se retrouvent de nouveau face à face, où cela mènera-t-il ? Traduction de Her Perfect Life, un OS de la talentueuse archy12. Coté M pour situations et langage indécents.


**Me voici de retour avec la traduction d'un nouvel OS de la talentueuse archy12 intitulé **_**Her Perfect Life**_**. **

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Résumé : « Parfois les gens tentent de détruire ceux dont ils sont jaloux, mais j'ai presque détruit ma propre vie, désirant ce que Rosalie avait. » Bella détestait Rosalie quand elle était enfant, et s'est mise à l'envier une fois adulte. Où cela mènera-t-il ?**

**Sa vie parfaite**

J'ai connu Rosalie Hale quand j'avais cinq ans, et je l'ai toujours détestée depuis. C'est-à-dire, pas vraiment elle, juste la vie qu'elle a toujours eue.

Nous nous sommes rencontrées le premier jour d'école à l'école élémentaire de Forks. Ma mère me l'a immédiatement montrée en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

« Regarde cette jolie petite fille, Isabella ! De si beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus étincelants, et quelle belle prestance. Je souhaiterais que tu puisses être comme elle. »

J'ai regardé dans la direction indiquée par ma mère, là où une fille de mon âge se faisait chouchouter par ses parents. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'une belle prestance signifiait, mais ça devait être quelque chose de bien. Une longue voiture blanche rutilante trônait en arrière-plan, complétant l'image de la famille parfaite. Maman a soupiré en jetant un coup d'œil à sa vieille Chevy d'occasion avec sa peinture écaillée et une grosse bosse sur la portière arrière.

« Certaines femmes ont vraiment de la chance. Un mari friqué, et une fille qui a l'air d'un ange. »

Mon esprit de petite fille de cinq ans n'a pas compris tout de suite qu'elle trouvait que papa et moi étions déficients, insatisfaisants. Mais elle a rendu ce fait amplement clair au fil des jours. Le père de Rosalie possédait la moitié de la ville de Forks, étant dans le secteur de la construction. Charles Swan, mon père, était le Chef de la Police. Ce titre n'était pas aussi impressionnant qu'il le paraissait si on tenait compte du fait que le poste de police avait un effectif de peut-être une douzaine de policiers. Enfant, je considérais mon père comme étant l'homme le plus important dans la petite ville, mais ma mère s'est assurée de m'arracher à mes illusions.

« L'argent, Isabella, l'argent est la chose la plus importante dans ce monde, » m'a-t-elle expliqué quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle pensait que M. Hale était plus important que papa – même s'il n'avait pas d'uniforme et d'insigne. « Le pouvoir, une position enviable, la renommée – tout le reste passe après ça. Non pas que ton père ait l'une de _ces choses_ non plus. » Puis elle s'est regardée dans son miroir sur pied et elle a souri. « Eh bien, je suppose que la beauté arrive juste derrière en seconde place. »

Maman était très belle – il n'y avait pas de doute à ce sujet. Avec ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux bleus lumineux, sa silhouette élancée et sa peau de porcelaine parfaite, elle aurait pu être mannequin. Ou à tout le moins, elle aurait pu épouser un millionnaire. C'est ce qu'elle me disait toujours. Mais elle a commis l'erreur de tomber amoureuse de papa alors qu'elle traversait la ville au cours d'un périple en voiture avec des amies. Il leur était venu en aide quand leur véhicule était tombé en panne et qu'elles se faisaient embêter par quelques individus ivres, et maman l'avait trouvé vraiment audacieux et fringant. Elle avait donc choisi de rester derrière quand ses amies étaient reparties, et avant d'avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, elle était mariée et attendait un bébé.

« Au moins tu aurais pu combler mes rêves, » a-t-elle soupiré dans le miroir alors que je balançais mes pieds, assise sur le lit et regardant son dos. Ses longs cheveux ondulés ont chatoyé comme un rideau d'or quand elle a secoué la tête. « Mais non, il fallait que tu ressembles à ton père. Et tu ne seras même pas grande comme lui ! »

« Papa dit que je ressemble à granny, » ai-je rectifié, parce qu'allons donc, comment pourrais-je ressembler à un mec ? Ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui faire très plaisir.

« Eh bien, elle n'est pas une beauté non plus, n'est-ce pas ? » A-t-elle demandé, n'attendant visiblement pas de réponse. J'ai quand même secoué la tête. Granny était très gentille et me gâtait chaque fois que nous lui rendions visite, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent étant donné qu'elle vivait en Floride. Ses cheveux bruns tiraient sur le gris, et ses yeux marron étaient remplis de bonté. Elle était toujours enjouée et avait des amis en grand nombre. Mais elle n'était pas belle, pas comme maman.

« Pourquoi ne deviendrais-tu pas amie avec Rosalie ? Tu pourrais apprendre des trucs utiles d'elle, » a-t-elle commenté en tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index avant de la relâcher, la regardant faire une petite spirale. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, elle avait eu l'occasion de parler avec les parents de Rosalie et de faire abondamment l'éloge de leur fille, ce qui leur avait de toute évidence fait très plaisir. M. Hale n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais Catharine Hale avait été aimable, disant combien il était important pour les enfants d'avoir des amis convenables, ajoutant qu'elle et maman devraient planifier des soirées pyjama pour nous. Rosalie avait simplement souri poliment.

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Elle ne m'a pas demandé d'être son amie. De toute façon je préfère Angela. Elle n'est pas pimbêche comme Rosalie. »

Maman a roulé des yeux. « Rosalie n'est pas pimbêche, Chérie. Elle sait comment se tenir. Et le père d'Angela est seulement un pasteur à l'église locale. À quoi te servirait-il d'être amie avec elle ? Tu n'obtiendras rien d'elle ! »

« Nous nous faisons des amis pour obtenir quelque chose d'eux ? » Ai-je demandé, perplexe. Granny m'avait dit que les amis étaient comme les membres d'une famille qu'on choisissait soi-même. Maman parlait d'eux comme de quelque chose qu'on achetait chez Walmart.

« Oh Isabella, tu as beaucoup à apprendre ! » A-t-elle déclaré d'une manière théâtrale. Si seulement elle avait pu m'appeler Bella comme papa le faisait. Isabella avait une résonance tellement formelle, comme une princesse de conte de fées – ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. J'étais ordinaire comme un moineau, petite et brune. J'aimais porter des shorts durant l'été et jouer en plein air. Quand nous allions en Floride je ne me souciais pas d'avoir un hâle sur ma peau et des taches de rousseur sur le nez. Les robes me semblaient être la chose la plus inutile au monde. À quoi bon porter quelque chose qui ne me permettait pas de grimper dans les arbres et de sauter par-dessus les fossés et les rigoles ?

Néanmoins, maman disait qu'elle aimait mon nom parce qu'il était distingué. « Je peux au moins prétendre que tu es le genre de fille que j'ai toujours voulue, » a-t-elle expliqué. Il était évident que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Ça ne m'a cependant pas encouragée à me lier d'amitié avec Rosalie, ou même à apprendre à lui ressembler davantage. J'ai continué d'être le garçon manqué que j'étais et de m'amuser avec Angela à faire des choses peu orthodoxes pour une fille. Les paroles de ma mère n'ont servi qu'à construire les fondations de l'aversion sur lesquelles j'ai érigé une tour de haine contre la parfaite Rosalie. Même si Mme Hale n'était pas exactement une amie, maman s'entendait assez bien avec elle pour lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Il a fallu des années avant que je me rende compte qu'elle la suçait comme une sangsue afin de pouvoir savourer une part de sa vie privilégiée. Chacune de ces occasions donnait lieu à un sermon à mon intention pour que je sois plus comme Rosalie. Malheureusement pour moi, Rosalie arrivait chaque année en tête de classe, elle avait des compétences exceptionnelles à l'oral, et elle pouvait jouer du piano comme une professionnelle au moment d'entrer à l'école secondaire. Lorsqu'elle s'est jointe à l'équipe de cheerleading, elle a fait baver de convoitise tous les garçons.

Même si j'étais une élève au-dessus de la moyenne, j'étais loin d'être dans le peloton de tête. Je n'avais tout simplement pas l'intelligence pour exceller, je suppose. Je savais aussi que mes parents n'allaient pas m'envoyer dans une université de haut niveau – ils n'avaient pas les moyens financiers pour ça. J'ai gagné quelques médailles en course, mais ça n'a pas impressionné ma mère. Et je n'avais aucune inclination pour jouer d'un quelconque instrument de musique. Non pas que mes parents auraient pu se permettre de me payer des leçons de toute manière.

Le moment le plus radieux de ma première année à l'école secondaire a été quand Edward Cullen m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Il était en terminale, ce qui en principe aurait dû me rendre invisible à ses yeux. Il était aussi doté d'un visage magnifique et d'un corps superbe – grand, élancé, avec une mâchoire ciselée et une combinaison frappante d'yeux vert émeraude et de cheveux couleur cuivre. Quand il m'a parlé la première fois, je suis presque tombée à la renverse d'étonnement. Quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui juste avant Noël, j'ai soupçonné qu'il se payait ma tête. Sauf que tout le monde le connaissait comme étant le gentil garçon par excellence. Il avait des A dans tous ses cours et il était rédacteur en chef du journal de l'école. Il respectait les enseignants et il était sympathique envers tout le monde. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voyait en moi.

Bien sûr j'ai accepté, une fois que j'ai été convaincue qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorte de plaisanterie. Mes parents ont eu des réactions très différentes. Maman s'est dit que j'allais enfin devenir quelqu'un, même si c'était seulement de manière indirecte. Papa a demandé si Edward n'était pas trop vieux pour moi. Il n'a pas été satisfait jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le rencontre et lui promette que ses intentions à mon égard étaient tout à fait honorables. Je trouvais que c'était très poli de sa part, mais quand les jours ont passé et qu'il a refusé de faire plus que m'embrasser, j'ai réalisé qu'il avait été complètement sincère. Entre-temps, les rumeurs circulaient selon lesquelles Rosalie s'était rendue à la troisième base avec son petit ami Eric Yorkie, un linebacker dans l'équipe de football de l'école. Apparemment j'étais destinée à toujours rester derrière elle.

Quand je me suis plainte à Edward, il a essayé de me raisonner. « Bella, » a-t-il dit doucement pendant que ses doigts jouaient dans mes cheveux. C'était les vacances de printemps et nous étions chez lui, seuls. Ses parents, tous les deux docteurs, étaient à l'hôpital. Je trouvais que c'était le moment idéal pour faire un peu de 'travaux pratiques', mais il n'était pas d'accord. « Je conviens que l'aspect physique de l'amour est aussi important que l'aspect émotionnel, mais il y a un temps pour tout. Je ne peux pas faire ça avec désinvolture – je ne pourrais jamais. Bien sûr je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, une fois que je serai parti à l'université. Les relations à distance sont notoirement difficiles. Diable, je ne sais même pas si tu vas vouloir d'une relation avec moi après cette année ! Vas-tu nous donner une chance, Bella ? »

J'avais fermé les yeux pendant que ses doigts glissaient sur ma joue. Quand je les ai ouverts pour répondre à sa question, je me suis retrouvée devant ses yeux intensément honnêtes. Ça m'a fait déglutir avec effort alors que j'essayais de trouver les bons mots.

« Tu m'aimes ? » Ai-je laissé échapper. Je me suis sentie idiote et j'ai flanqué mes mains sur ma bouche à cet instant. Aucun de nous n'avait encore fait cette confession, même si parfois l'expression d'Edward me laissait penser qu'il éprouvait des sentiments plus forts que ceux que ressentait habituellement un petit ami à l'école secondaire.

Il m'a adressé ce sourire ensoleillé qui pouvait instantanément égayer ma journée. « Depuis le jour où je t'ai vue dans la cafétéria, » a-t-il admis d'un air penaud. Ma bouche a formé un petit 'o' de surprise. Mais ensuite, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Comme tu es romantique, Edward ! »

Il a mordu sa lèvre. « Est-ce que ça te déçoit ? Je sais que ce n'est pas cool. »

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Si ça me déçoit ? Tu as eu le coup de foudre pour moi. Je suis flattée ! »

« J'ai l'impression que tu t'apprêtes à me balancer un 'mais'. » Ses yeux étaient méfiants.

J'ai poussé un gros soupir de frustration. « Écoute Edward, je ne dis pas que tes sentiments ne sont pas sincères. Mais nous savons tous les deux que les histoires d'amour à l'école secondaire sont le plus souvent de nature temporaire. En plus tu es le rêve de toutes les filles – beau, intelligent, et vraiment sympathique. Quand tu seras à Dartmouth, les filles vont toutes tomber à tes pieds. Qui sait combien de temps il te faudra pour m'oublier ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore été accepté à Dartmouth, » a-t-il argumenté.

J'ai soupiré. « C'est sans intérêt. Tu sais que tu seras accepté. Et si ce n'est pas à Dartmouth, ce sera un autre endroit avec une aussi bonne réputation. Quelle importance que tu ailles à Dartmouth, Harvard, ou Stanford ? Le résultat sera le même ! »

Il a eu l'air presque fâché. « Ta foi en moi est touchante, Bella. Tu es tellement sûre que je vais t'oublier que tu n'es même pas prête à considérer la possibilité que ce ne soit pas le cas. Suppose que je te garantis que je _ne_ _t'oublierai_ _pas. _Alors quoi ? Et si tu tombes sous le charme de quelqu'un de plus beau et plus intelligent que moi ? Est-ce que ça ne va pas être un problème ? »

J'ai ri d'incrédulité. « Quelqu'un de plus beau et plus intelligent que toi ? Non mais est-ce que tu t'écoutes ? Pourquoi ce mec hypothétique _me_ jetterait-il un second regard ? »

Il a commencé à secouer la tête. « Bella, as-tu vraiment si peu d'estime de toi ? Pourquoi ne retiendrais-tu pas l'attention de quelqu'un ? Tu es belle – »

Ça m'a fait renifler bruyamment. « Je t'en prie, Edward, j'ai un miroir chez moi. Tu n'as pas à me complimenter pour me faire me sentir mieux, tu sais. »

Il s'est levé brusquement, a pris ma main et m'a entraînée vers le long miroir sur le mur à proximité. Il s'est placé derrière moi, avec ses bras autour de moi et son menton posé sur ma tête. Ses yeux brillaient d'indignation.

« Regarde-toi, Bella, mais à travers mes yeux cette fois, pas les tiens, » m'a-t-il pratiquement ordonné en resserrant ses bras. « Tu sais ce que je vois quand je te regarde ? Je vois ces yeux bruns profonds dans lesquels je pourrais me noyer, cette jolie bouche que je veux embrasser, et embrasser, et embrasser, ces cheveux acajou qui cascadent dans ton dos, ondulant comme des vagues, et les taches de rousseur les plus mignonnes que j'ai jamais vues sur le nez de quelqu'un. Je vois aussi l'intelligence et l'humour briller dans ces yeux expressifs, et la façon dont tes lèvres se retroussent quand tu souris. Je vois une fille qui est prête à avoir du plaisir, mais aussi à aider quiconque a besoin d'elle. Je vois tellement de choses en toi, Bella, que je n'ai pas de mots pour tout exprimer à la fois. » Sa voix est devenue un murmure alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur ma tête, m'hypnotisant. « Je te vois dans mon futur, Bella, dans toutes les années de ma vie. La chose importante c'est – ressens-tu quelque chose comme ça pour moi ? Penses-tu, même un peu, que je pourrais être une partie de ton futur ? »

Ma bouche a tremblé d'émotion à ses mots passionnés. « Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'aurais dû être belle et intelligente et gracieuse comme Rosalie. » Ce n'était pas la réponse à sa question, mais c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

Edward a juré de manière inhabituelle. Il a fermé les yeux en prenant une grande respiration pour essayer de se contrôler. Quand il les a ouverts, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'affection dans ceux-ci – et peut-être un peu de tristesse.

« Je ne sais même pas comment te dire ceci, Bella, mais ta mère t'a donné un tas de mensonge à bouffer. Pourquoi te compare-t-elle à une autre fille, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais elle a tort à tellement d'égards. S'il te plaît, arrête de penser à toi-même de cette façon-là – tu es belle telle que tu es. Et n'essaye jamais d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord ? Quant à moi, je t'aime comme tu es. »

J'ai balayé mes larmes, me sentant plus optimiste que jamais je ne l'avais été. « Vraiment ? Tu penses tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

« Oui, tout ce que je viens de te dire, » m'a-t-il assuré. « Peux-tu répondre à ma question maintenant ? D'ailleurs que ressens-tu pour moi ? »

Nous sommes retournés sur le canapé. « Honnêtement ? »

« Toujours honnêtement. »

J'ai pris sa main et dessiné des motifs sur son revers. « En ce moment, je ne sais pas. Je sais que je t'aime _beaucoup_, » ai-je dit, hochant la tête pour accentuer mes paroles. « Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie – c'est-à-dire, sauf mon père. Je sais que je l'aime. »

Il a souri tendrement. « Ah ouais, hein ? Et ta mère ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

J'ai plissé le nez. « Je devrais, pas vrai ? Je suppose que je l'aime, mais pas comme papa. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour lui ce que je porte, comment je marche ou comment je ris, ou n'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je sois en sécurité et heureuse. »

« Un amour inconditionnel, » a murmuré Edward. « Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je veux attendre ? Il m'a fait confiance avec sa petite fille, et je respecte ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il regrette d'avoir mis sa confiance en moi. »

J'ai soupiré. « Ouais, je comprends. » J'ai mis sa main contre ma joue et je l'ai frottée – c'était si bon. « Je me sens en sécurité avec toi, tu sais, et heureuse. Très heureuse, en fait. »

« Je pense que nous avons une chance alors. » Il a souri, un coin de sa belle bouche remontant plus haut que l'autre. J'ai tendu la main et j'ai pesé dessus avec un doigt, et il a ri et fait semblant de mordre mon doigt. J'ai couiné.

« Je n'ai pas ton email. »

« Hein, c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? On n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'ici, je suppose. »

Nous avons échangé nos emails. Cette conversation m'a beaucoup donné à réfléchir. Mon père m'aimait et Edward aussi. Était-ce important que je n'arrive pas à la hauteur des attentes de ma mère ? Sûrement qu'elle devait m'aimer aussi, que j'aie ou non les qualités admirables que Rosalie avait. Peut-être qu'elle allait m'apprécier quand je serais une adulte et que j'aurais une carrière, même si ce n'était rien de glamoureux.

Edward a été accepté à Dartmouth, ainsi que dans un tas d'autres universités prestigieuses. Il a avoué qu'il avait envisagé d'aller à Seattle de manière à pouvoir rester davantage en contact avec moi, mais j'ai étouffé l'idée dans l'œuf. Ses parents avaient épargné pour qu'il puisse aller dans une université de la Ivy League, et ses notes l'avaient aidé à obtenir une bourse d'études qui couvrirait la plus grande partie de ses frais. Il ne pouvait pas briser leurs espoirs !

« Quand es-tu devenue si avisée, Bella ? » M'a-t-il taquinée quand je lui ai dit tout ça.

Les vacances d'été se sont terminées trop vite, et puis Edward est parti. Dans l'intervalle il avait eu l'occasion de me présenter à ses parents, Carlisle et Esmée, comme sa petite amie. Charlie s'était un peu assoupli, me permettant de rentrer plus tard que d'habitude la veille du départ d'Edward. Je me suis promis de chérir chaque instant que nous avions passé ensemble, et chaque baiser que nous avions partagé. Il a promis de m'appeler sur Skype tous les dimanches.

« Je vais aussi partager autant que je pourrai par courriel, et j'espère que tu feras la même chose. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »

« Toi aussi. »

Et ça a été tout.

L'école a commencé et s'est poursuivie avec la monotonie de chaque année. Les classes, les devoirs et les autres activités étaient parfois ponctués de scènes de drames typiquement adolescents. Eric Yorkie avait quitté l'école lui aussi, et Rosalie a commencé à fréquenter James Brown, un autre sportif. Ben Cheney a demandé à Angela de sortir avec lui. C'était un garçon de notre classe aux manières douces, qui lui a avoué qu'il lui avait fallu six mois pour rassembler assez de courage et lui faire sa demande. De manière assez étrange, Tyler Crowley, un gars de onzième année qui était un membre de l'équipe de football lui aussi, m'a demandé de sortir avec lui à peine un mois après le début des classes.

J'étais indécise. Il avait fallu le départ d'Edward pour me faire réaliser combien j'avais compté sur lui. Même s'il m'aidait seulement avec les devoirs, j'adorais sa compagnie. J'avais su qu'il me manquerait, mais pas à quel point. J'ai dit à Tyler que je demanderais à Edward et le tiendrais au courant. Il m'a regardée comme si j'étais folle.

« Tu vas demander la permission à ton ex pour sortir avec moi ? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. « Il n'est pas mon ex, et si je sors avec toi, ce sera seulement en tant qu'amis. »

Il a secoué la tête mais m'a dit d'aller de l'avant. Quand j'ai demandé à Edward, il m'a encouragée, disant qu'il fallait que je découvre d'une manière ou d'une autre ce que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Ça n'a pas été long. Même si j'avais très clairement énoncé mes conditions à Tyler, il a malgré tout voulu m'embrasser, disant que c'était ainsi qu'un rancard devait se terminer. Quand je lui ai permis deux fois de m'embrasser, la troisième fois il a voulu aller plus loin. J'avais aimé les étreintes d'Edward, mais Tyler me rendait mal à l'aise avec ses mains baladeuses. On aurait dit qu'elles essayaient toujours de se faufiler sous mon chandail. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement sa compagnie, et je trouvais ses baisers trop insistants, alors j'ai tapé ses mains pour qu'il les ôte de sur moi et je lui ai dit que c'était terminé.

« T'es une telle allumeuse ! » A-t-il clamé en se fichant éperdument que nous soyons à ma porte. « Je t'ai seulement demandé de sortir avec moi parce que tu étais avec un gars de douzième – tu devais être un bon coup pour qu'il ne te largue pas. C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? »

De quoi diable parlait-il ? Un bon coup ? C'était tout ce qui l'intéressait ?

« Mais je t'ai dit que nous allions sortir seulement en amis ! »

Il a relevé les sourcils en signe d'incrédulité. « Oh allons Bella, ne sois pas si naïve ! Les garçons ne sortent pas avec les filles _en amis_. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas laissé Edward mettre ses mains sur ces nichons ! »

Mon visage s'est enflammé comme une fournaise. Avant que je puisse lancer mon poing dans son visage laid et prétentieux, la porte s'est ouverte et Charlie est sorti, son pistolet pendu négligemment à sa main.

« Y a-t-il un problème, les enfants ? » Sa question était dirigée vers Tyler. « J'ai entendu des cris. Est-ce que c'était toi, Tyler ? »

Je pense que Tyler a failli pisser dans son pantalon. Il a reculé vers sa voiture, gardant constamment les yeux sur l'arme de mon père. « Non Chef, rien. Ce n'était rien. N'est-ce pas, Bella ? Nous ne faisions que – parler, pas vrai ? »

J'ai mordu ma lèvre pour empêcher le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper à son soudain bafouillage. J'ai hoché la tête, et il a sprinté vers sa voiture, lançant un au revoir par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça va, Bella ? » S'est enquis Charlie quand nous sommes rentrés dans la maison.

« Um-hmm, » ai-je répondu, pensant à haute voix. « Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est comme Edward, hein papa ? »

Le visage de Charlie s'est adouci. « Non gamine, pas tout le monde. Edward est… spécial. »

« Je ne pensais jamais qu'il me manquerait autant, cependant. » J'ai cligné des yeux alors que des larmes soudaines menaçaient de tomber.

Charlie a déposé son révolver et a tapoté ma tête avec maladresse. « Il sera à la maison pour Noël, non ? Le temps va passer vite d'ici là. »

Oui, sans doute, mais ça me paraissait interminable.

Edward a ri quand je lui ai raconté la réaction de Tyler à l'apparition de Charlie. Toutefois, la partie où Tyler avait crié après moi l'a beaucoup irrité. Après ça, j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux sortir en groupe.

Quand Edward est revenu chez lui pour Noël, j'étais extatique. Je lui ai montré combien il m'avait manqué en couvrant son visage de baisers. Il m'a laissée lui enlever sa chemise, disant que c'était ok parce que maintenant j'avais seize ans. Mieux encore, il m'a retiré mon chemisier et mon soutien-gorge et m'a embrassée partout. J'ai senti pour la première fois son érection à travers son jean et le mien, et je me suis sentie partir sur une trajectoire de plaisir, alors qu'Edward de son côté frémissait et s'effondrait contre moi…

Je lui ai dit qu'il était possible que je sois amoureuse de lui – ça en avait tout l'air. Il a souri d'une oreille à l'autre. « J'attendrai pour le reste, Bella. Je sais que ça va arriver. »

C'est arrivé. Pas immédiatement, mais au moment où il est revenu pour l'été, j'étais convaincue que ce que je ressentais pour lui, c'était l'amour avec un grand A. Ça s'était furtivement glissé en moi, ce sentiment où je me perdais dans des pensées de lui pendant des heures, songeant à la sensation de ses mains sur ma peau, à comment ses lèvres m'avaient vénérée, à la façon dont ses yeux s'allumaient quand nous étions ensemble…

Cet amour pour Edward, et le fait qu'il m'aimait aussi, est resté enveloppé autour de moi comme une bulle protectrice. Je ne me souciais pas de la popularité de Rosalie ou du nombre de fois où ma mère faisait ses éloges à ma défaveur. J'ai décidé de faire des études en comptabilité et d'obtenir un diplôme d'aide comptable au Collège Péninsulaire de Port-Angeles. C'était quelque chose qui m'intéressait et que mes parents avaient les moyens de me payer. Je n'allais peut-être pas devenir une grosse pointure, mais je pourrais quand même obtenir un emploi décent. Edward avait déjà planifié de devenir médecin, comme ses parents. Au moment où il en serait un, j'aurais un travail et je serais en mesure de contribuer aux dépenses de notre ménage. J'ai souri à cette idée et secoué la tête. Mes rêves m'avaient transportée tellement loin dans l'avenir, mais j'étais encore au secondaire !

Fantaisistes ou non, Edward a écouté mes projets avec la plus grande attention. J'avais commencé à babiller aussitôt que nous avions fini de nous embrasser et de nous caresser dans sa chambre. C'était vraiment un énorme avantage d'avoir des parents qui travaillaient tous les deux en dehors de la maison.

« Alors, tu as fait des plans pour l'avenir ? » A-t-il dit en me donnant un petit coup de coude espiègle, bien que ses yeux soient sérieux.

J'ai acquiescé, me sentant un peu timide à présent. « Ouais, je veux dire, ça me semble être un plan raisonnable, mais si tu penses que je rêve trop – »

Il m'a fait taire avec un baiser fugace. « Me vois-tu avec toi dans ces plans ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi j'ai – j'ai réalisé au cours des derniers mois que je t'aime, Edward. C'était probablement le cas avant aussi, mais je n'en étais pas certaine. »

Le sourire qui s'est répandu sur son visage m'a fait me sentir toute chaude de l'intérieur. « Oh Bella, » a-t-il murmuré avec révérence, « tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureux. C'est le meilleur moment de toute ma vie. J'en ai rêvé pendant tellement longtemps… »

Ça m'a surprise et émue. J'étais _si _importante pour lui ? « Tu avais l'air très sûr de toi la dernière fois que nous en avons parlé ! »

Il s'est gratté la nuque, le bout de ses oreilles rosissant. « Eh bien, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air désespéré, tu sais ? J'étais optimiste, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut forcer, alors… » Il a pincé ses lèvres et incliné la tête. « Maintenant que tu l'as dit, je suis soulagé. Heureux. Tout va bien ! »

_**Neuf ans plus tard**_

« Edward ! » Ai-je crié, frappant à la porte de la salle de bain.

La porte s'est ouverte pour révéler un Edward très nu et très mouillé, ses cheveux remplis de mousse de shampoing. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » A-t-il demandé anxieusement.

J'ai pouffé de rire en le voyant. « Rien de grave. Il faut que j'aille au petit coin. Peux-tu sortir une minute ? »

Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais folle et a essuyé le savon qui commençait à couler dans ses yeux. « C'est tout ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste y aller pendant que j'étais dans la douche ? »

J'ai plissé le nez. « Pas question. Cette douche n'a même pas de rideau. Tu m'aurais vue ! »

« Comme si je ne t'avais pas vue nue avant ! »

« C'est différent ! Maintenant s'il te plaît – »

Il a levé les yeux au ciel mais a enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille puis il est sorti pour me céder la place. Quand j'ai eu fini et que j'ai ouvert la porte, il la bloquait, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres très belles.

« Ne vas-tu pas me remercier ? »

J'ai rétréci les yeux avec suspicion. « Euh, merci ? » J'ai essayé de passer sous son bras.

« Oh non, pas si vite. » Il m'a attrapée aisément par la taille, ne se souciant pas de mouiller mon haut. « Entre et aide-moi à enlever le shampoing. Tu as interrompu ma douche, après tout ! »

« Edward, tu es en train de me mettre du savon partout ! »

« En effet. Je suppose que je devrais t'aider à te nettoyer. » Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et m'a fait reculer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux sous la douche.

J'ai frémi en regardant mon époux ridiculement beau. Ça faisait des années que nous étions ensemble maintenant, mais l'attraction entre nous n'avait pas faibli d'un iota. Bien entendu quatre de ces années avaient consisté en cette relation à distance. Ça n'avait pas été facile – pas du tout, mais nous avions un but en tête et nous étions prêts à faire des sacrifices pour y parvenir. En vérité, ça aurait été plus long si Edward n'avait pas fait acte d'autorité lorsqu'était venu le temps de choisir l'école de médecine où il allait poursuivre ses études.

« Seattle est parmi les dix meilleures au pays, » avait-il affirmé fermement quand ses parents avaient fait remarquer qu'il pourrait aller à Harvard. « Vous vouliez que j'aie une éducation dans la Ivy League, et je l'ai obtenue. Je ne vais pas passer une autre période de quatre ans à l'autre bout du pays – sept si vous comptez la résidence*. Je veux travailler ici de toute façon, près de ma famille et de mes amis. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela ? »

Ses parents ne pouvaient guère s'opposer à son souhait d'être près d'eux, et c'est ainsi que la question a été résolue. Dès que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme d'aide comptable, je l'ai rejoint à Seattle et j'ai trouvé un lieu de stage. Le petit cabinet comptable appréciait la sincérité et le dur labeur, et donc après avoir prouvé que j'étais fiable et intelligente, ils m'ont offert un poste subalterne et l'occasion de progresser. Je pourrais suivre des cours du soir destinés aux professionnels et obtenir un diplôme universitaire en deux ans. Ils m'aideraient avec les frais à condition que je sois prête à les rembourser à partir de mon salaire jusqu'à ce que tout soit couvert. Je savais que ce serait une bonne initiative à long terme, alors j'ai accepté.

Les quelques années suivantes ont été super occupées pour nous deux alors qu'Edward obtenait son diplôme de médecine et se tapait une résidence épuisante, et que de mon côté je me concentrais sur le travail et les études, et ensuite encore plus sur le travail. Mon prêt a enfin été remboursé et j'ai également obtenu une petite promotion. Au même moment, Edward a reçu une offre pour terminer la dernière année de sa résidence au CSSM – le Centre de Soins Spécialisés McCarty, un hôpital renommé même s'il était relativement neuf en termes d'années en fonction. Il continuerait à avoir des heures de fou, mais le salaire serait notablement supérieur. Les choses allaient certainement en s'améliorant.

Un mois avant de rejoindre l'équipe du CSSM, Edward m'a fait sa grande demande, me suppliant de faire de lui un homme honnête. Je savais qu'initialement il voulait attendre d'avoir terminé sa résidence en médecine interne, aussi ai-je été un peu surprise, même si j'ai dit oui sur le champ. Il m'a expliqué que Michael Newton, qu'il avait connu à la Faculté de Médecine et qui l'avait recommandé au directeur de l'hôpital, lui avait assuré qu'il obtiendrait une bonne position là-bas dès qu'il aurait terminé sa résidence. Ils avaient une préférence pour les hommes qui aimaient la vie de famille et ils traitaient leur personnel aux petits oignons.

« Ils nous offrent déjà un bel appartement dans la zone du campus, et si nous nous marions, ils vont te donner un emploi à toi aussi, » a-t-il dit avec enthousiasme. « Et puis il y a un bon congé de maternité payé, un programme de garde d'enfants pour les mères qui travaillent, et l'une des meilleures écoles privées dans le pays pour les enfants, gratuite – »

Mes sourcils ont grimpé jusqu'à la naissance de mes cheveux. « Congé de maternité ? Garde d'enfants ? Tu envisages aussi des mômes maintenant ? »

Il a haussé les épaules, riant un peu à son propre enthousiasme. « Je sais – je mets la charrue avant les bœufs. Mais vraiment Bella, tout était limité par les dépenses, pas vrai ? Maintenant que ce souci est réglé, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas penser à avoir des enfants ? Bien sûr si tu veux attendre – »

« Un an, d'accord ? » J'ai levé une main, aimant comment ses yeux scintillaient à la pensée d'un avenir commun. « Nous avons été tellement accaparés par le travail et les études – détendons-nous simplement et profitons l'un de l'autre pendant un an. Après ça, » un sourire a courbé mes lèvres vers le haut alors que je me permettais moi aussi de rêver, « nous essayerons d'avoir un bébé. Ok ? »

« Ok, » a-t-il acquiescé. « Maintenant viens avec moi. » Il a commencé à m'entraîner vers la chambre de notre minuscule appartement, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Où ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais combien je suis particulier, pas vrai ? Faire le bébé le plus parfait au monde exige de la pratique, Mme Cullen ! Allons nous y mettre ! »

Et ainsi nous nous sommes mariés, à Forks. Nous sommes restés dans la simplicité même si les parents d'Edward et les miens ont offert d'aider financièrement, ne voulant pas gaspiller leur argent. Pour notre lune de miel nous avons choisi un voyage de quatre jours à Hawaii – l'un de ces forfaits voyages qui ne nous mettent pas sur la paille. Ensuite Edward a rejoint le CSSM et nous avons emménagé dans notre '4 et demi' entièrement meublé à proximité de l'hôpital. J'ai été surprise par la qualité très décente du mobilier dans notre appartement. La zone du campus était bien entretenue aussi, avec des installations pour les adultes et pour les enfants. Il y avait une piscine, un terrain de baseball, une aire de jeux pour les enfants, même une supérette avec suffisamment de choses pour répondre aux besoins quotidiens. C'était comme de vivre dans une micro-municipalité. Le meilleur dans tout ça était que nous n'avions pas à faire de longs trajets pour aller travailler. Et oui, on m'a aussi offert un emploi là-bas en moins d'une semaine, que j'ai accepté avec joie.

Nous étions installés depuis à peine un mois lorsque nous avons été invités à une garden-party organisée par Emmett McCarty et sa femme. La fête avait lieu le week-end avant le 4 juillet, et tous les médecins qui travaillaient au CSSM avaient été invités, avec leurs épouses/petites amies, bien sûr. Entre-temps j'avais déjà beaucoup entendu parler de l'épouse de M. McCarty par mes collègues et j'étais très curieuse de la rencontrer. Elle était censée être belle et intelligente, et parfaite pour l'homme d'envergure qu'était son mari. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école de commerce où elle avait étudié quatre ans, et cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Tout le monde l'admirait.

« Edward, nous allons être en retard à la fête ! » Ai-je protesté avec mollesse tandis que ses mains pétrissaient mes seins. Pas qu'ils soient exceptionnels en aucune manière, mais il adorait les toucher à tout moment. Peut-être qu'il avait juste un faible pour les lolos.

« Hé, nous sommes de jeunes mariés. Ils vont comprendre. » Une main est allée dans ma petite culotte, puis un doigt s'est introduit en moi, me faisant oublier mon inquiétude. Je jure que ce mec avait des doigts magiques ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pouvais sentir son érection entre mes fesses alors qu'il me menait à l'orgasme. Aussitôt qu'il a senti que j'y étais, il m'a demandé de me pencher et de placer mes paumes contre les carreaux, et ensuite il m'a pénétrée, sa verge massant mes parois de la plus exquise des façons. J'ai gémi bruyamment quand enfin il a joui, à bout de souffle sous la pluie fine.

Nous avons rigolé en nous séchant et nous nous sommes habillés en vitesse. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la résidence des McCarty, avec seulement quelques minutes de retard, je suis restée bouche bée devant l'opulence des lieux. C'était comme le clou du spectacle dans un défilé de mode haut de gamme.

Jessica Newton, qui travaillait comme enseignante à l'école élémentaire sur le campus et qui était la femme de Mike Newton, nous a ouvert la porte. De toute évidence, c'était elle à qui on avait accordé l'honneur d'accueillir les retardataires et de les escorter vers les hôtes. Alors que je contemplais le décor somptueux, elle a expliqué que la totalité du rez-de-chaussée avait été conçue pour divertir les invités.

« Ils organisent fréquemment des fêtes, tu sais, parce qu'ils ont un énorme cercle social, » m'a-t-elle informée avec autant de fierté que si elle était l'organisatrice de ces partys. Elle devait être une amie intime de nos hôtes. J'ai ressenti une petite pointe de jalousie envers elle. « Pour les amis très proches, il y a toujours des chambres d'invités prêtes à l'arrière, près de cette piscine aux dimensions olympiques. »

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil en direction des portes fenêtres qu'elle m'indiquait. Même avec le faible éclairage extérieur, je pouvais distinguer une partie de la piscine, l'eau miroitant sombrement, et quelques pièces supplémentaires derrière celle-ci. Cela devait certainement être agréable d'avoir autant d'argent !

Nos hôtes étaient entourés de gens flagorneurs, bien sûr. Comme ils me tournaient le dos, je pouvais seulement voir que tous les deux étaient grands et très bien habillés. Mme McCarty portait une robe noire à la coupe audacieuse qui avait des reflets d'or. Ses cheveux aussi étaient dorés, et relevés élégamment sur un côté de sa tête. J'étais en train d'admirer sa pose distinguée quand Jessica l'a appelée. Elle s'est retournée vers nous, des diamants scintillant à son cou gracieux et à son poignet alors qu'elle tendait la main pour serrer la mienne. Mes yeux ont croisé les siens, et la reconnaissance m'a frappée instantanément, même si je n'arrivais pas à croire à l'identité de la personne que je regardais.

Rosalie Hale.

Ses yeux se sont rétrécis en me fixant. « Isabella Swan ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? »

J'ai essayé de sourire mais je ne sais pas comment c'est sorti. Un sourire vacillant, probablement, qui reflétait mes sentiments. J'ai réussi à répondre à sa question, cependant.

« Oui – c'est-à-dire, c'est Isabella Cullen maintenant, » ai-je balbutié, sentant mes joues devenir plus chaudes sans raison. _Sauf qu'il s'agit de la fille qui a jeté une ombre sur ton enfance et ton adolescence, qui occupait une place plus grande que la tienne dans le cœur de ta mère. _J'ai fait taire la petite voix et j'ai serré la main de Rosalie.

Sa tête s'est inclinée très légèrement. « Cullen ? »

À ses côtés, Emmett McCarty a parlé, attirant son attention et la mienne. « Ro, Chérie, je te présente Edward Cullen, notre nouveau résident en médecine interne. Michael m'a dit que c'est un jeune homme brillant qui sera un excellent ajout à notre personnel permanent. »

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas une surprise ? » A gazouillé Rosalie, l'air vraiment ravie de nous voir. « Em, ce sont de vieux amis à moi – ils étaient avec moi tout au long de l'école. » Elle a replacé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ses mouvements gracieux comme ceux d'un mannequin. « C'est-à-dire, Edward était plus âgé que nous, alors je suppose que je ne peux pas prétendre que j'étais amie avec _lui_. Il ne m'a probablement même jamais remarquée. »

Edward s'est raclé la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Il vous était impossible de passer inaperçue, Mme McCarty. Nous ne fréquentions tout simplement pas les… mêmes cercles. »

Rosalie a agité la main délicatement. « Tellement formel. S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Ro – c'est ce que font tous mes amis. Et Isabella, puis-je t'appeler Iz ? Ça te convient bien, je trouve. »

J'ai cligné des yeux à sa cordialité. J'étais sûre qu'elle me connaissait à peine à l'école. Pourquoi prétendait-elle que nous étions amies ? Quelle que soit la raison, j'ai été touchée par ses manières chaleureuses. Peut-être que je l'avais mal jugée. Peut-être qu'elle était une femme véritablement gentille sous tout le glamour, et que la partialité de ma mère à son égard avait brouillé ma perception. Eh bien, je pouvais être sympathique moi aussi.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait un changement agréable, » ai-je répondu, souriant plus aisément cette fois-ci. « J'ai toujours été Isabella ou Bella, alors… Il faudra sans doute un certain temps pour que je m'y habitue. »

« Oh, nous avons le temps, n'est-ce pas Iz ? Je ne vais pas te laisser t'éclipser cette fois. » Son ton est devenu badin. « Tu as tout bonnement disparu de ma vie une fois que tu as poursuivi tes études après le secondaire. En quoi as-tu obtenu ton diplôme, déjà ? »

« En comptabilité. » J'étais vraiment contente d'avoir complété mon diplôme, aussi difficile que cela ait été. Combien cela aurait-il été embarrassant de devoir admettre que j'avais un degré d'assistante ? « Je travaille au CSSM maintenant. »

Rosalie a déclaré que c'était super, tout simplement super.

« Tu as obtenu un diplôme en commerce, non ? » Ai-je sondé en retour. « C'est vraiment cool. » L'admiration n'était pas feinte dans ce cas.

Elle a haussé les épaules. « Bof, c'est un truc inutile, rien qu'une femme intelligente ne puisse apprendre avec une certaine expérience pratique. Em est assez gentil pour me laisser m'occuper de bagatelles dans le département des finances de l'hôpital afin que je ne m'ennuie pas. Je suis sûre que tu fais un travail beaucoup plus important, à tenir les comptes et tout ça. »

Il semblait que nous avions développé une admiration mutuelle. Ce n'était pas désagréable du tout. Elle était la femme du patron, après tout. Si elle voulait que je sois une amie proche, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que ça la changeait de voir quelqu'un qui l'avait connue avant qu'elle ne devienne Mme McCarty.

J'ai passé un moment merveilleux à la fête. Ro, comme elle a insisté pour que je l'appelle, m'a présentée à beaucoup de gens. La plupart d'entre eux travaillaient pour l'hôpital, mais certains étaient des relations d'affaires d'Emmett. Ces dernières personnes étaient incroyablement riches, portant toutes des vêtements griffés et des montres et des bijoux. C'était la première fois que je voyais d'aussi près ce que l'argent pouvait acheter, et je me suis prise à souhaiter être l'une de ces personnes.

Sur le chemin du retour, je n'ai pas arrêté de babiller à propos de combien la soirée avait été grandiose, mais Edward est resté silencieux, presque maussade. Finalement je lui ai demandé ce qui le tracassait.

« Je ne pensais jamais que tu serais impressionnée par les signes extérieurs de la richesse, Bella, » a-t-il répondu, son bras tombant de mes épaules alors que nous parvenions à notre appartement. Je l'ai regardé curieusement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Ne t'es-tu pas amusé ? » J'ai pêché les clés dans mon sac à main et déverrouillé la porte, mais je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Edward a hésité avant de me répondre.

« Oh oui j'ai apprécié la soirée, mais… je ne t'ai jamais vue si captivée par l'étalage de la richesse. Tu préfères regarder les choses en profondeur, tu sais. Mais aujourd'hui – aujourd'hui tu étais différente. »

J'ai haussé les épaules. « Je suppose que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce que l'argent peut faire. Notre cercle social avant ça était très différent – aucun millionnaire qu'on pouvait se vanter de connaître. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces gens ? » Il semblait perplexe. « Je pensais que tu les aimais ! »

« Mais oui. » Ma voix a paru hostile et haut-perchée, comme si nous étions dans un feuilleton télévisé. « En quoi le fait d'avoir aimé une soirée mondaine signifie-t-il que je n'aimais pas la vie que nous avions avant ? »

Edward m'a lancé un regard éloquent. « Très bien alors, ne passons pas la nuit à nous disputer devant la porte. J'ai un quart de travail à la première heure demain matin de toute façon. »

Ouais, un dimanche. Être un résident était chiant.

Je lui ai dit que nous ne nous disputions pas. C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Nous ne disions pas vraiment le fond de notre pensée. Je pouvais commencer à voir pourquoi maman se plaignait de sa vie et pourquoi elle était impressionnée par les Hale. Nul doute que j'étais envieuse de Rosalie.

Si je pensais que Rosalie avait été capricieuse ce soir-là, elle a tôt fait de me prouver le contraire. Elle s'est mise à me rendre visite au Département de comptabilité pour discuter de son travail et du mien, et à m'inviter à des déjeuners – à la fois sociaux et professionnels – et à des partys durant le week-end. Certaines de ces soirées étaient exclusivement pour les femmes, et j'ai vécu plusieurs nouvelles expériences lors de ces dites soirées, y compris la visite d'un club de striptease où les strip-teasers étaient des hommes. Je n'en revenais pas de voir à quel point le mari de Rosalie était tolérant. Edward aurait eu une crise d'hystérie en ayant vent de cette initiative, et c'est pourquoi je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

Bien sûr il fallait qu'il découvre la seule chose que je voulais cacher. Il ne voulait pas écouter mon bavardage à propos de combien Rosalie me faisait me sentir importante – Jessica avait été sidérée quand elle avait appris que je pouvais l'appeler 'Ro'. Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom au complet ! Rosalie discutait même avec moi des plans qu'ils avaient pour l'expansion de l'hôpital et des aménagements sur le campus. Elle disait qu'ils voulaient que les meilleurs médecins du pays joignent l'équipe du CSSM, et elle a laissé entendre qu'Edward et moi pourrions jouer un rôle important plus tard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Edward ne me prêtait aucune attention quand je lui faisais le récit de toutes ces possibilités emballantes. Mais le soir après ma visite au club de striptease, il est revenu de son quart de travail avec une expression particulièrement déconcertée sur son visage sinon très beau. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il a répondu avec sarcasme que j'étais devenue plus Iz et moins Bella, et que parfois il ne me connaissait pas du tout.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu es allée à un club de danseurs avec Mme McCarty ? »

Mes entrailles ont gelé pendant un moment, mais ensuite j'ai trouvé le courage de parler. J'étais une femme adulte – je n'avais pas besoin de justifier toutes mes actions, même à mon mari.

« Et alors ? »

Il a secoué la tête et souri – si on pouvait appeler sourire un retroussement de lèvres dépourvu d'humour. « C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire, » a-t-il répondu énigmatiquement avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Il n'a pas voulu dîner, et n'a pas voulu me parler. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble, il m'a tourné le dos au lieu de me câliner.

J'ai eu envie de pleurer, mais mon orgueil l'a emporté. S'il pouvait être froid et distant, je le pouvais moi aussi. Pendant des heures nous sommes restés allongés, silencieux et immobiles, flottant entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Finalement je l'ai senti se retourner vers moi. Il a mis sa main sur mon épaule.

« Bella, je suis désolé. »

Ses excuses murmurées m'ont fait craquer. Les larmes que j'avais gardées emprisonnées derrière mes paupières ont éclaté subitement, et tout mon corps a été secoué par leur force. Edward a essayé de me tourner vers lui, mais je ne voulais pas.

« Bébé, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. » Son imploration semblait désespérée. « Je suis désolé d'avoir agi de manière si déraisonnable. C'est juste que… Emmett est venu me voir pendant le déjeuner et il m'a raconté votre sortie. Devant mon air surpris, il a ri, disant que peut-être que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance – que tu devais également avoir d'autres secrets. Peux-tu imaginer le malaise que ça m'a causé ? Newton était là aussi – il a ajouté que je n'étais peut-être pas habitué à ce style de vie extravagant, mais qu'il pourrait m'apprendre. Je voulais le frapper – l'espèce d'idiot prétentieux ! »

Ça je pouvais le comprendre. Je me suis finalement retournée vers lui et j'ai enfoui mon visage dans sa poitrine. Il a poussé un soupir de soulagement et caressé mes cheveux, s'excusant une fois de plus.

« Faisons en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais, Bella. C'était de la torture d'être près de toi et pourtant si loin – j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais pas respirer. La prochaine fois – tu n'as qu'à me le dire, d'accord ? »

« Je pensais que tu n'aimerais pas ça, » ai-je marmonné dans son cou en relevant mon visage. Il a reniflé et secoué la tête tandis que ses mains se déplaçaient dans mon dos, grandes et réconfortantes. Mes sanglots se sont calmés.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer un seul mec _aimer_ réellement que sa nana reluque un autre homme, a fortiori un homme nu. Mais j'aurais quand même aimé le savoir. »

« Ils n'étaient pas nus, tu sais. »

Ses mains sont descendues sur mes fesses et ont commencé à les pétrir. J'ai gémi de plaisir.

« Et alors – ils portaient des cache-sexe ? Ce truc ne couvre pas grand-chose. »

Il a frotté son membre viril contre moi en attirant mes hanches plus près jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent les siennes. Je pouvais sentir ma petite culotte devenir humide.

« Edward ! »

« Hmm ? »

« Moins de bavardage, s'il te plaît. Et je ne suis intéressée que par _ton sexe_ à toi. »

Il a ri et m'a roulée sur le dos. « J'en remercie le ciel. »

**ooo**

Les réconciliations sur l'oreiller ont été géniales. Et je n'ai plus caché aucune de mes sorties avec Rosalie et sa clique à Edward. En fait, je me suis mise à tout lui raconter – même ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

« Ro m'a emmenée au meilleur bar en ville aujourd'hui. Les cocktails étaient tellement onéreux, mais elle a insisté pour payer mes consommations. »

« Emmett a emmené Ro en Europe pour leur lune de miel, et elle a tellement aimé ça qu'ils y retournent à chaque anniversaire de mariage. Elle a dit que Paris est fabuleux. »

« Ro dit qu'elle peut m'obtenir un rabais à sa boutique préférée. Elle est une cliente importante là-bas parce que c'est principalement là qu'elle fait son shopping. »

« Ro va m'emmener à Las Vegas le week-end prochain. Elle dit qu'il faut que je fasse l'expérience des casinos là-bas. »

Et ainsi de suite. J'étais complètement immergée dans le mode de vie des McCarty, ne me souciant pas de savoir si les factures étaient payées à temps ou pas. Si je ne pouvais pas être Rosalie, au moins je voulais vivre comme elle. Mon salaire était beaucoup mieux que celui que j'avais avant de rejoindre le CSSM, mais malgré tout ce n'était pas assez. Robes, chaussures, sacs et diamants – je voulais tout. Je voulais aller en vacances dans des endroits exotiques. Je comprenais enfin ce que ma mère avait voulu dire quand elle disait que l'argent passait avant tout le reste.

Je comprenais aussi que je n'aurais jamais le genre de vie de Rosalie si nous restions de simples employés. Même une promotion ne nous aiderait pas à atteindre ce standing. J'ai commencé à harceler Edward à propos d'ouvrir son propre hôpital. La première fois que je l'ai mentionné, Edward m'a regardée comme si je parlais le charabia.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Bella ? Nous n'avons pas ce genre d'argent à investir. Le père d'Emmett est un magnat du pétrole et il lui a prêté le capital nécessaire pour démarrer cette entreprise. »

« Nous pouvons commencer petit, Edward. Et je suis sûre que tes parents peuvent nous aider. » Mais il secouait déjà la tête.

« Ils sont peut-être docteurs, Bella, mais même un petit hôpital nécessite plus d'argent que ce qu'ils ont. Et de toute façon, comment pourrais-je emprunter leurs économies alors qu'ils sont sur le point de prendre leur retraite ? Emmett est un authentique homme d'affaires, il a ça dans le sang. Je suis un médecin. Le plus loin que je peux envisager d'aller sur cette voie-là serait d'ouvrir une clinique après que nous aurons économisé de l'argent au fil des années. Je dois tout d'abord me faire ma propre réputation, de manière à ce que les patients me fassent suffisamment confiance pour venir me voir. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été très ambitieux – »

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Ouais, je sais. Tu veux avoir une vie heureuse et paisible tout en aidant les gens. » J'ai laissé échapper un énorme soupir. « Mais ce n'est pas assez pour moi, Edward. Je veux mener le train de vie de Rosalie. » Un autre soupir. « Si seulement tu étais davantage comme Emmett. »

Il a eu l'air accablé, et j'ai été horrifiée par ce que je venais de déclarer. Quand est-ce que je m'étais transformée en ma mère ? Je me suis excusée immédiatement, expliquant que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu dire. Mais le mal était fait. Il n'a pas souri pendant des jours après ça.

Le fait était que je souhaitais qu'il soit plus comme Emmett. Pas physiquement, bien sûr, même si le corps musclé et les fossettes impertinentes d'Emmett en faisaient un homme à femmes. Non, Edward était beau. J'appréciais toujours ses traits ciselés, ses yeux verts, clairs et ardents, et ses lèvres pleines. J'aimais toujours ébouriffer ses épais cheveux aux reflets cuivrés. Mais il était juste tellement… nonchalant. Il n'avait pas l'arrogance qu'Emmett possédait, le charisme qui attirait les gens à lui comme le miel attirait les abeilles, et la volonté de réussir. Sa beauté était une beauté tranquille – il était un homme sans prétention qui ne prêtait aucune attention à son apparence, pas plus qu'il ne se souciait que ses vêtement soient coûteux ou non. Il y avait eu une époque où j'avais trouvé ces traits de caractère désirables, mais maintenant je pouvais voir qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles avec une vie brillante.

Au fil des mois, il est devenu de plus en plus renfermé. J'ai tenté de l'aiguillonner vers cette idée d'hôpital une fois de plus, mais il répliquait à peine sauf pour secouer la tête. J'ai commencé à sentir que j'étouffais dans notre relation, passant mes temps libres avec Rosalie ou Jessica. Quand j'ai dit à Rosalie combien Edward était têtu, elle a sympathisé avec moi et suggéré que je sois patiente et que je continue à le travailler. Je suis même allée jusqu'à dormir dans l'autre chambre à sa suggestion, mais ça n'a pas aidé.

Quelques jours avant la fin de sa résidence, Edward m'a demandé si j'aimerais déménager à Forks de façon permanente. « Il va bientôt y avoir une ouverture pour un médecin généraliste là-bas puisque le Dr Banner prend sa retraite. Papa m'a téléphoné aujourd'hui pour me le faire savoir. Et… Bella, Forks est un endroit où il est agréable de vivre et d'élever des enfants. »

Jadis, l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec Edward aurait fait exploser mes ovaires, mais ce jour-là ça m'a juste contrariée. Ne savait-il pas combien les bébés coûtaient cher ? Puis j'ai réalisé ce qu'il avait dit avant de parler d'avoir des enfants. « Tu veux que nous quittions Seattle ? » Ai-je demandé, horrifiée. Je pouvais voir tous mes rêves réduits en cendres juste là.

Son ton était à moitié rempli d'espoir et à moitié circonspect. « J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, Bella. « Écoute, vivre à Forks signifie que nous pourrons économiser plus d'argent. Ensuite nous pourrons commencer avec une clinique, peut-être à Port-Angeles. Après quelques années nous pourrons penser à un hôpital, avec quelques emprunts bancaires. À ce moment-là j'aurai acquis une réputation et – il se peut que nous ne soyons jamais aussi riches que les McCarty, mais je te promets que nous allons avoir une belle vie. Nous allons voyager, et tu pourras faire les boutiques – »

J'ai soufflé de frustration. « Edward, arrête. À ce rythme-là nous allons devoir rembourser l'argent emprunté jusqu'à ce que nous ayons soixante ans, et nous irons en vacances en Europe en fauteuils roulants. Ton plan est tout simplement trop lent. En plus je ne veux pas quitter Seattle et retourner dans cette vieille ville sclérosée de Forks. Ça va achever le peu de vie que j'ai. » Il a eu l'air si blessé que je me suis empressée d'ajouter, « Peut-être que nous allons trouver un moyen si nous continuons ici pendant un certain temps ? »

Il a tordu ses doigts ensemble avant de me regarder. « Je ne veux pas continuer ici, Bella. Cet hôpital n'est pas la bonne place pour moi – pour nous. » Il a pris une grande respiration alors que je le regardais, perplexe. « Emmett – il m'a fait une offre aujourd'hui. »

« Quel genre d'offre ? »

« Si je deviens un interniste à temps plein ici, il veut que je prescrive n'importe quel médicament – principalement des analgésiques, mais aussi des hallucinogènes – que certains de ses amis veulent. » Je l'ai regardé fixement. « Ils sont accros, Bella, et Emmett leur fournit ce dont ils ont besoin via l'hôpital pour qu'ils ne soient pas obligés d'aller voir les dealers. Si je l'aide à faire ça, il a promis de changer notre vie 'pour le meilleur', comme il dit. Je vais recevoir de l'argent en extra chaque mois – exempt d'impôt. Étant un interniste, ce sera facile pour moi. » Il avait l'air légèrement dégoûté.

J'ai senti mon cœur s'accélérer. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Son expression est devenue incrédule. « Tu as besoin de le demander ? J'ai refusé, bien sûr. Je suis un médecin, Bella. Mon travail est de sauver des vies, pas d'encourager la dépendance des gens ! »

« Mais si tu ne le fais pas, quelqu'un d'autre le fera ! » Ai-je crié, ayant envie d'attraper sa chemise et de le secouer. « Edward, pourquoi as-tu laissé passer une si bonne occasion ? Nous aurions pu devenir riches tellement vite ! »

Il secouait la tête en m'écoutant. « Bella, comment peux-tu dire ça – comment peux-tu même penser à une chose pareille ? Est-ce que le fric est tout ce qui compte pour toi maintenant ? Qu'en est-il de mon intégrité ? »

J'ai reniflé. « L'intégrité ? À quoi est-ce que ça sert ? Est-ce que ça va nous donner une belle vie pendant que nous sommes jeunes et nous réconforter lorsque nous serons rendus vieux ? Est-ce que ça va payer pour les études universitaires de nos enfants ? Edward, je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, mais tu ferais mieux de revenir à la vie réelle et montrer que tu as du cran, ou bien la vie va passer à côté de nous et nous allons rester accrochés à ton _intégrité_ pendant que le reste du monde s'amuse. » J'ai inspiré profondément pour essayer de me calmer. « Va voir Emmett avant qu'il ne change d'idée et dis-lui que tu vas le faire, d'accord ? Ou je jure que je vais mettre fin à ce mariage – j'en ai assez ! »

Son visage a perdu toutes ses couleurs. « Bella, tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire, » a-t-il dit comme si on l'étranglait.

Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Mais je lui ai assuré que oui et je me suis précipitée à grandes enjambées dans l'autre chambre pour y passer la nuit. Et j'ai claqué la porte. Très fort.

La semaine a traîné, pesante et silencieuse. Vendredi était le dernier jour d'Edward en tant que résident. J'étais certaine qu'il allait capituler devant la proposition d'Emmett avant de quitter l'hôpital ce soir-là. J'étais désolée de lui faire subir un tel supplice, mais j'étais sûre qu'il serait heureux à long terme. J'étais de bonne humeur.

Une heure avant de terminer mon quart de travail, j'ai remarqué une disparité mineure dans le compte d'un fournisseur. Ce n'était rien de préoccupant, mais j'étais méticuleuse à cet égard, alors j'ai vérifié les entrées pour l'ensemble de l'année écoulée. Ensuite je suis passée à d'autres comptes qui traitaient de l'approvisionnement en médicaments et diverses machines utilisées dans l'hôpital. Au moment où j'ai terminé, il était devenu clair que des falsifications délibérées avaient cours. L'hôpital faisait plus de profits qu'en apparence, et les actionnaires se faisaient duper à grande échelle. Il était tout à fait possible que la même chose se produise dans les autres départements aussi, mais je n'ai pas arrêté pour vérifier plus avant. J'ai décidé que c'était le moment idéal de montrer ma loyauté à Rosalie. J'ai gravé les informations sur un CD et je me suis rendue à l'immense demeure des McCarty. Edward devait avoir accepté l'offre d'Emmett à l'heure actuelle, me suis-je dit. Ensemble nous pourrions avoir une très bonne vie.

Le garde de sécurité à la grille m'a fait signe d'entrer. Je lui étais familière en raison de mes nombreuses visites. Il m'a aussi informé du fait que les Newton étaient déjà à l'intérieur, ainsi que deux autres couples. Rosalie n'avait pas mentionné qu'il y avait une fête ou quoi que ce soit ce soir-là, alors j'étais légèrement perplexe. Je suis entrée quand même.

Le grand hall était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais à l'extérieur c'était la pleine lune, et je pouvais entendre des voix douces provenant du bord de la piscine. Je me suis approchée des portes fenêtres, prête à sortir dans le jardin et à appeler Rosalie, mais alors j'ai stoppé brusquement.

Il y avait trois personnes qui barbotaient dans la piscine, et cinq personnes sur le bord de celle-ci. Rosalie se prélassait dans une chaise longue en fausse fourrure, nue comme le jour de sa naissance. Ses mains couvraient ses seins lourds. Je pouvais voir qu'elle jouait avec ses mamelons. Mais mon attention a été attirée vers la tête sombre enfouie entre ses cuisses. Elle montait et descendait, ses cheveux dénoués tombant sur le côté.

Jessica Newton.

Mon léger halètement a été masqué par le gémissement sonore d'un homme à demi allongé sur une méridienne en forme de S. La cause du gémissement était une femme dévêtue qui rebondissait sur ses genoux, dans la position de la cowgirl inversée. Ses seins se trémoussaient tandis qu'elle bougeait énergiquement. Je la connaissais : son nom était Irina et elle se joignait fréquemment à nos sorties. J'avais rencontré l'homme qu'elle chevauchait seulement deux fois, mais j'étais sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son mari.

Emmett était assis dans un fauteuil en rotin, faisant paresseusement tournoyer un verre à cocktail entre ses gros doigts. Son expression était amusée.

« Hé, Ro, » l'a-t-il interpelée comme si Jessica était invisible.

« Ouais ? »

« Es-tu sûre que Cullen va céder ? Il me semble plutôt opiniâtre. »

Rosalie a lancé un grognement peu attrayant. « Oh, il cédera. J'ai bien enjôlé sa femme. Elle ne le laissera pas respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'incline devant ses revendications. » Elle a brusquement tiré les cheveux de Jessica. « Tu es en train de perdre la main, J. Je vais peut-être devoir former Iz pour prendre ta place. »

Jessica a levé la tête et persiflé légèrement. « Elle est bien bonne, Ro. Comme si elle pouvait faire tout ça. As-tu remarqué comment elle se tortillait au club de striptease – petite miss digne et guindée ! »

« Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point quelques pilules peuvent rendre une personne disposée, » a répliqué Rosalie d'une voix traînante, faisant signe à Jessica de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait. « Elle est déjà tellement plongée dans ce style de vie. Une fois que Cullen acceptera de travailler pour nous, elle sera totalement empêtrée dans nos filets. Je vais tellement la corrompre qu'elle ne se reconnaîtra plus dans son miroir. Durant des années j'ai dû la regarder profiter de la vie pendant que moi je devais être Miss Parfaite pour mes parents – il fallait que je parle, que je marche, et quasiment que je _respire_ comme ils l'exigeaient. J'étais tellement jalouse de sa liberté ! Et pour ce qui est de ce magnifique spécimen d'homme qu'est son mari, il va regretter amèrement le jour où il m'a ignorée à l'école. Comment a-t-il pu lui demander, _à elle_, de sortir avec lui alors que j'étais devant lui ? »

La femme qui était installée en cowgirl sur son partenaire a poussé un gémissement aigu et s'est arrêtée. Elle s'est allongée à la renverse sur l'homme, qui avait grogné en obtenant sa propre satisfaction. Il a enroulé ses bras autour d'elle et s'est mis à pincer ses tétons. Puis il a parlé.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils vont se joindre à notre club échangiste ? J'aimerais bien me taper Cullen – il est pas mal appétissant. »

« Na-ah, Jared, Cullen sera mon petit joujou, » a rétorqué Emmett, tranchant et catégorique. « Après que j'aurai suffisamment joué avec lui, Ro lui donnera peut-être une chance de la satisfaire. »

« Et comment vas-tu le persuader ? » A demandé Irina, bougeant un peu les hanches et faisant gémir Jared. Emmett a souri malicieusement.

« Eh bien, il y a ces petites pilules dont Ro a parlé – assez pour faire de n'importe qui mon esclave une fois que je les habitue aux douceurs chéries. De plus, les fausses prescriptions qu'il écrira seront une arme bien utile pour le faire chanter. Vous verrez, il sera pris comme un insecte dans une toile d'araignée. » Il a pris une grande gorgée de sa boisson et placé le verre sur le bord de la piscine. « Hé Mec, ça te plairait d'avoir un plan à trois avec la jolie femme de Cullen ? La pensée de sa bouche chaude et humide me fait bander à tous les coups, et tu vas adorer son petit cul serré. » Il a placé sa main sur sa verge et a commencé à la caresser.

On aurait dit que mon sang s'était figé dans mes veines tandis que j'écoutais la conversation. Leurs plans m'ont donné l'impression que j'allais défaillir. Comment pouvaient-ils être si cruels et insensibles ? Comment pouvaient-ils être si contents de nous rabaisser de la sorte ? Que leur avions-nous fait pour mériter ça ?

Lentement, silencieusement, je suis retournée à la porte principale. Dehors, le garde m'a souhaité une bonne nuit. J'ai marmonné quelque chose en retour.

Je suis rentrée chez moi dans un état second. Ma tête était inondée de pensées, certaines du passé, et d'autres du présent. Je me suis rappelée comment j'avais été excitée quand Edward m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, combien j'avais été reconnaissante quand il avait déclaré son amour, combien j'avais été ravie de le voir pendant les vacances, et comment j'avais remercié le Bon Dieu quand il avait déménagé à Seattle pour être près de moi. Je me suis rappelée combien il avait toujours été si gentil, comment il m'écoutait patiemment quand je râlais au sujet d'une mauvaise journée au boulot, et comment il massait mes épaules et mon dos quand ils étaient endoloris. Il me faisait toujours me sentir comme si j'étais la plus belle femme dans le monde entier. Il ne cachait pas son admiration pour moi et le besoin qu'il avait de moi. Et qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait ?

J'avais été tellement dévorée par l'envie que j'avais oublié tout ce que j'avais appris de bon dans la vie. Je l'avais harcelé pour qu'il compromette ses valeurs, et j'avais menacé de le quitter s'il ne le faisait pas. Je l'avais comparé à Emmett !

Ma vision était brouillée en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée. De grosses larmes de chagrin ont coulé sur mon visage alors que la culpabilité martelait mon cœur. Mon mari était un joyau qui était prêt à se plier en quatre, et…

J'ai trébuché sur une chaise dans le salon sombre. Pourquoi faisait-il si noir ? Edward n'était-il pas déjà rentré ? Ou bien… l'avais-je finalement poussé à s'en aller ? Mais il y avait une faible lumière provenant de la chambre – celle que j'avais utilisée ces derniers temps. J'ai traîné mes pieds vers la porte entrouverte.

Edward était allongé sur le lit, sur le ventre, les bras croisés sous lui pour lui servir d'oreiller. Son visage était tourné loin de moi, alors il ne m'a pas vue entrer doucement dans la pièce. Son corps a frémi comme un sanglot lui échappait. Ça a brisé mon cœur. Que lui avais-je fait ?

« Edward. » J'ai mis ma main dans son dos avec précaution. Il a sursauté comme s'il avait été touché par un fil sous tension. Puis il m'a stupéfiée en me tirant vers lui, de toutes ses forces. Il a enroulé ses bras autour de moi comme s'il n'allait jamais me lâcher. Mon visage était écrasé contre sa poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement, mais je n'ai pas bougé.

« Bella, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas. »

J'ai essayé de dire que je n'allais pas le quitter, mais ma voix était perdue dans le doux coton de sa chemise. Il a poursuivi.

« J'allais dire oui à Emmett aujourd'hui – j'allais le faire, mais je n'ai pas pu. C'était comme si les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge. Je souhaiterais pouvoir te donner la vie que tu veux tout de suite, mais je t'en prie, ne me demande pas d'aller contre ma nature. Et s'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas – je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Bella. »

Ça m'a fait pleurer encore plus fort. Ça lui a aussi fait prendre une pause pour me regarder.

« Ne pleure pas, Bébé. Nous allons trouver une solution, je te le promets. Donne-moi juste un peu de temps. »

J'ai commencé à bafouiller mes excuses, lui demandant de me pardonner encore et encore. Il m'a dévisagée, complètement confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu – pourquoi me dis-tu que _tu_ es désolée, Bébé ? »

« Jelesaientendusaujourd'huiEdward, » ai-je soufflé, puis je me suis rendu compte à quel point c'était sorti brouillé. J'ai pris une profonde respiration, puis une autre, et j'ai répété, lentement cette fois. « Je les ai entendus aujourd'hui – quand je suis allée chez eux pour dire à Rosalie – » Je me suis soudainement rappelé le CD dans mon sac et j'ai regardé autour.

« Je dois l'avoir laissé sur la chaise… »

« Quoi, Bébé ? » M'a demandé Edward d'un ton apaisant. Je devais probablement lui paraître folle.

« Juste une seconde… » Je me suis précipitée dans le salon et j'ai allumé la lumière. Il était là, sur la chaise contre laquelle j'avais trébuché. J'ai sorti le CD du sac et je l'ai brandi en l'air. Edward m'avait suivie, le visage rempli de questions.

« Il y avait des erreurs sur le compte de la Kyle Pharma – c'est-à-dire, je pensais que c'étaient des erreurs – alors j'ai vérifié les données pour toute l'année, et l'année précédente, et ensuite d'autres comptes aussi. Ils sont truqués, Edward. J'ai – oh mon Dieu – j'ai pensé que je devais faire savoir à Rosalie que je lui étais loyale, alors je suis allée chez elle. Les Newton étaient là, Edward, et deux autres couples. Ils étaient tous en train de – s'envoyer en l'air, mais pas avec leurs partenaires, et Jessica faisait un cunnilingus à Rosalie. »

J'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. « Ils parlaient de nous, disant que nous allions être piégés dans leur mode de vie et que nous allions – nous joindre à eux tôt ou tard. » Ma bouche était sèche et il m'était difficile de faire sortir les mots. Le visage d'Edward était horrifié. « Emmett a dit qu'il allait te faire chanter jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes – tu sais, au sujet des prescriptions que tu écrirais pour ses amis – et Rosalie – elle se vantait qu'elle allait nous rendre accros nous aussi. Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour nous procurer les pilules à ce moment-là – _n'importe quoi_. Leurs paroles étaient tellement avilissantes – elles m'ont donné la chair de poule ! »

Edward s'est laissé choir sur le sofa, la tête dans ses mains et les yeux fermés pendant de longues minutes. J'ai supposé qu'il essayait de se calmer pour éviter de m'admonester pour avoir fait confiance aveuglément aux McCarty. Finalement il m'a regardée.

« Qu'ont-ils dit à ton sujet ? »

Je suis restée bouche bée à la question inattendue. Je m'attendais davantage à un 'Je te l'avais bien dit' qu'à de la colère à propos de ce que les McCarty pensaient de moi. « Je ne – ça n'a pas d'importance. Rien de flatteur, de toute évidence. » J'ai ri faiblement.

Il a relevé un sourcil. « Bella. » Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il voulait une réponse.

J'ai soupiré et je me suis assise moi aussi. « Eh bien, Rosalie a assuré à Emmett que tu allais bientôt capituler puisqu'elle avait fait en sorte que je sois constamment sur ton dos pour essayer de te convaincre. Elle a dit qu'elle allait d'une manière ou d'une autre me rendre accro à ces 'petites pilules', pour que je sois son esclave, ni plus ni moins. Cela incluait que je lui fasse prendre son pied, je présume. Elle a dit qu'elle allait complètement me corrompre. Et la chose la plus étrange, c'est qu'elle a admis qu'elle était jalouse de moi à l'école parce que j'étais libre comme l'air. » J'ai secoué la tête en signe d'incrédulité. « Et j'étais là à brûler d'envie parce que je pensais qu'elle avait tout dans la vie ! Comme c'était stupide de ma part ! »

Edward a hoché la tête lentement. « Ça l'était peut-être, mais Bella – tu es quand même une bien meilleure personne qu'elle, et de loin. Tu as commis l'erreur d'être éblouie par la richesse – »

Je me suis rapprochée de lui et me suis assise sur mes genoux devant lui, m'appuyant sur ses cuisses. Il m'a tirée plus près et ses mains sont allées dans mon dos, me réconfortant. « Edward, des tas de gens sont aveuglés par la richesse. Ma stupidité a été d'essayer d'avoir cette vie sans travailler pour l'obtenir. Mais c'est plus que de la stupidité – j'ai oublié la distinction entre le bien et le mal. Et qui plus est, j'ai essayé de t'entraîner dans le même bateau. » Mes yeux ont brûlé de larmes encore une fois. « Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner pour ça. »

« Je te pardonne. »

J'ai cligné des yeux en le regardant. « Comment le peux-tu ? J'ai été horrible envers toi ! »

« Parce que tu voulais une meilleure vie pour nous – »

« Mais j'avais tout faux ! On ne fait pas ça aux gens qu'on aime, même si on pense que ça vaut mieux pour eux. Je t'ai fait souffrir – »

Il a arrêté mon babillage en m'embrassant passionnément. Mes lèvres, mes yeux, mon cou – tout ça a reçu une pluie de baisers jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci donnent l'impression d'être des petits points générant de la chaleur. Toute ma culpabilité et mon dégoût ont été emportés par la brûlure alors que ses lèvres me disaient que peu importe ce que j'aie pu faire, il m'aimait encore – un miracle.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, » ai-je murmuré. Ses bras se sont resserrés à en être douloureux.

Sans un mot de plus, nous sommes allés dans la chambre – notre chambre – nous nous sommes débarrassés de nos vêtements, puis nous nous sommes perdus l'un dans l'autre. Et nous nous sommes retrouvés.

**ooo**

Nous avons tous les deux démissionné du CSSM le lendemain, invoquant des 'raisons personnelles'. Le jour suivant nous avons déménagé à Forks, ayant emballé nos vêtements et toutes nos affaires. Comme l'appartement nous avait été fourni meublé, nous n'avions pas à nous soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Carlisle et Esmée ont été ravis de nous voir. Mon père aussi. Ma mère a fait la moue, déçue que je sois revenue perdre ma vie dans cette 'stupide ville' qu'était Forks. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui répondre.

Nous avons envoyé le CD que j'avais en ma possession à une importante chaîne d'information, avec des renseignements au sujet de ce qu'il se passait au CSSM. Ça n'aurait pas été suffisant pour un procès, notamment parce que nous n'avions pas donné nos noms, mais il s'est avéré que l'hôpital était déjà soupçonné. Une grande enquête a été menée, entraînant un bon nombre de condamnations.

La nuit avant le jugement final, Rosalie Hale-McCarty a été retrouvée morte dans son lit. La police a déclaré qu'elle avait fait une overdose causée par une combinaison de médicaments.

**FIN**

***L'équivalent de l'internat en France.**

**Pour celles d'entre vous qui se poseraient la question, un quatre et demi est un appartement comprenant un salon, une cuisine, deux chambres et une salle de bain (celle-ci comptant comme une demi pièce).**

**Mille mercis à ma collaboratrice-correctrice-relectrice mlca66. Pour tout.**

**Bon été tout le monde :0)**

**Milk**


End file.
